poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Romantic Couples
There are two types of couples, Real Couples from movies and TV shows and fanmade Couples from fanmade movie crossovers. Real Couples Twilight and Flash blushing EG2.png|Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry (Humans) Applejack and Copper.png|Applejack and Copper Fluttershy and Humblebee.png|Fluttershy and Humblebee Pinkie Pie and Hoof Trooper.png|Pinkie Pie and Hoof Trooper Rarity & Spike.png|Rarity and Spike Rainbow Dash and Lightning Storm.png|Rainbow Dash and Lightning Storm Shining Armor & Princess Cadence.png|Shining Armor and Princess Cadence Trixie and Blueblood.png|Trixie and Blueblood Cheese Sandwich and Maud Pie.png|Cheese Sandwich and Maud Pie Discord and Catrina.png|Discord and Catrina Mirage and Starlight.png|Starlight Glimmer and Mirage the Illusionist Mirage_and_Starlight_Humans.jpeg|Starlight Glimmer and Mirage the Illusionist (Humans) Big McIntosh and Cheerilee.png|Big McIntosh and Cheerilee Lucy_and_Shroeder.jpeg|Lucy Van Pelt and Schroeder Snoopy_and_Fifi.png|Snoopy and Fifi Spitfire and Soarin.png|Spitfire and Soarin Lucky Clover and Wild Fire.png|Lucky Clover and Wild Fire Charlie_and_Emma.jpeg|Charlie Brown and Emma the Little red-haired girl Linus_and_Sally.jpeg|Linus Van Pelt and Sally Brown Button X Sweetie.png|Button Mash and Sweetie Belle Party Favor and Sugar Belle.png|Party Favor and Sugar Belle Jankenman_and_Aikko.jpeg|Jankenman and Aikko Double Diamond and Night Glider.png|Double Diamond and Night Glider Pig_Pen_and_Patty.jpeg|Pig Pen and Patty Ichy and Gilda.png|Ichy and Gilda Shermy_and_Violet.jpeg|Shermy and Violet Psyche Dil and Tree Hugger.png|Psyche Dil and Tree Hugger Trouble Shoes and Moon Dancer.png|Trouble Shoes and Moon Dancer Silver Shill and Coco Pommel.png|Silver Shill and Coco Pommel Thunderlane and Midnight Storm.png|Thunderlane and Midnight Storm Fancy Pants and Fleur De Lis.png|Fancy Pants and Fleur De Lis Dr. Hooves and Sassy Saddle.png|Dr. Hooves and Sassy Saddle Sunset Shimmer and Stephen.png|Sunset Shimmer and Stephen Brick_and_Blossom.jpeg|Brick and Blossom Boomer_and_Bubbles.jpeg|Boomer and Bubbles Butch_and_Buttercup.jpeg|Butch and Buttercup Bull_and_Bunny.jpeg|Bull and Bunny Blitz_and_Bell.jpeg|Blitz and Bell Barrel_and_Bullet.jpeg|Barrel and Bullet Blaze_and_Bloom.jpeg|Blaze and Bloom Blaster_and_Bolt.jpeg|Blaster and Bolt Bliss_and_Breezie.jpeg|Bliss and Breezie Buzzie_and_Berry.jpeg|Buzzie and Berry Blanc_and_Barasia.jpeg|Blanc and Barasia Bill_and_Burpy.jpeg|Bill and Burpy Emeraude_and_Zagato.jpeg|Princess Emeraude and Zagato Sakura_and_Showron_Li.jpeg|Sakura Avalon and Li Showron Chelsea_and_JH.jpeg|Chelsea Rubyheart and J.H. Kumamoto Mario_and_Princess_Peach.jpeg|Mario and Princess Peach Luigi_and_Princess_Daisy.jpeg|Luigi and Princess Daisy Blue_Toad_and_Toadette.jpeg|Blue Toad and Toadette Yellow_Toad_and_Turquoise_Toadette.jpeg|Yellow Toad and Turquoise Toadette Purple_Toad_and_Red_Toadette.jpeg|Purple Toad and Red Toadette Yoshi_and_Rosalina.jpeg|Yoshi and Rosalina Wario_and_Princess_Shokora.jpeg|Wario and Princess Shokora Waluigi_and_Pauline.jpeg|Waluigi and Pauline Nabbit_and_Noki.jpeg|Nabbit and Noki Toad_and_Green_Sprixie_Princess.jpeg|Toad and Green Sprixie Princess Green_Toad_and_Yellow_Sprixie_Princess.jpeg|Green Toad and Yellow Sprixie Princess Donkey_Kong_and_Candy_Kong.jpeg|Donkey Kong and Candy Kong Sirius_and_Malta.jpeg|Sirius and Malta Alex and Gia.png|Alex and Gia Melman and Gloria.jpg|Melman and Gloria Skipper and Kitka.jpg|Skipper and Kitka Private and Cupid.jpg|Private and Cupid King Julien and Sonya.jpg|King Julien and Sonya Kowalski and Eva.jpg|Kowalski and Eva Charlie and Sasha.jpg|Charlie and Sasha Itchy and Bess.jpg|Itchy and Bess Cale Tucker and Akima Kunimoto.jpg|Cale Tucker and Akima Kunimoto Swan-Princess-swan-princess-513863 720 405-1-.jpg|Prince Derek and Princess Odette Hubie and Marina.jpg|Hubie and Marina Rango and Beans.jpg|Rango and Beans Guy and Eep.jpg|Guy and Eep Simba-Nala-The-Lion-King-Blu-Ray-simba-and-nala-29168846-1209-680-1-.jpg|Simba and Nala The-Lion-King-2-the-lion-king-2-simbas-pride-4684729-850-504-1-.jpg|Kiara and Kovu Timon and Tatiana.jpg|Timon and Tatiana Snow White and her Prince.gif|Snow White and her Prince Cinderella and her Prince.jpg|Cinderella and her Prince Princess Aurora and Prince Philip.jpg|Princess Aurora and Prince Philip Ariel and Eric.jpg|Princess Ariel and Prince Eric ImagesCAM00A6Q.jpg|Belle and Beast/Prince Adam ImagesCAH1DQ3F.jpg|Aladdin and Jasmine Pocahontas and John Rolfe.jpg|Pocahontas and John Rolfe Mulan and Shang.jpg|Mulan and Shang Prince Naveen and Princess Tiana.jpg|Prince Naveen and Princess Tiana Rapunzel and Flynn Rider.jpg|Flynn Rider (Eugene Fitzherbert) and Rapunzel Wreck-It-Ralph and Princess Merida.jpg|Wreck-It-Ralph and Princess Merida Anna and Kristoff.jpg|Anna and Kristoff Vinny Griffin and Elsa the Snow Queen.png|Vinny Griffin and Elsa the Snow Queen (Hiatt Grey) Queen Elsa and King Aaron.jpg|Queen Elsa and King Aaron (Iamnater1225) Genie and Eden.jpg|Genie and Eden Iago and Thundra.PNG|Iago and Thundra Chet and Burn.JPG|Chet and Burn Blu and Jewel.jpg|Blu and Jewel Fix-It Felix Jr. and Calhoun.jpg|Fix-It Felix Jr. and Calhoun Hiccup and Astrid.jpg|Hiccup and Astrid WALL-E and EVE.jpg|WALL-E and EVE Robin and Starfire.jpg|Robin and Starfire Mabel and Mermando.png|Mabel and Mermando Soos and Melody.png|Soos and Melody Robbie V and Tambry.jpg|Robbie V and Tambry Gru and Lucy.jpg|Gru and Lucy Lightning McQueen and Sally.jpg|Lightning McQueen and Sally Ramone and Flo.jpg|Ramone and Flo Mater and Holley Shiftwell.jpg|Mater and Holley Shiftwell Danny and Sawyer.jpg|Danny and Sawyer Jeff and Tammy.jpg|Jeff and Tammy Hairball and Charlamange.jpg|Hairball and Charlamange Rescuers xx-124.jpg|Bernard and Bianca Robin Hood and Maid Marian.jpg|Robin Hood and Maid Marian Taran and Eilonwy.jpg|Taran and Eilonwy Dusty Crophopper and Ishani.jpg|Dusty Crophopper and Ishani El Chupacabra and Rochelle.jpg|El Chupacabra and Rochelle Maru and Dottie.png|Maru and Dottie Marty McFly and Jennifer.jpg|Marty McFly and Jennifer Doc Emmett Brown and Clara Clayton.jpg|Doc Emmett Brown and Clara Clayton Woody and Bo Peep.jpg|Woody and Bo Peep Buzz Lightyear and Jessie.png|Buzz Lightyear and Jessie Emmet and Wyldstyle.jpg|Emmet and Wyldstyle Ali.jpg|Littlefoot and Ali Jjr-freewilly2_027.jpg|Jesse Greenwood (right) and Nadine (left) Dodger and Rita.jpg|Dodger and Rita Tito and Georgette.jpg|Tito (right) and Georgette (left) Humphrey and Kate.jpg|Humphrey (right) and Kate (left) Garth and Lilly.jpg|Garth and Lilly Lg5.jpg|Richie Cunningham (right) and Lori Beth Allen-Cunningham (left) Jaden and Alexis.jpg|Jaden and Alexis Tigatron and Airazor.jpg|Tigatron and Airazor Silverbolt and Blackarachnia.jpg|Silverbolt and Blackarachnia Broadway and Angela.PNG|Broadway and Angela Turbo and Nellie.png|Turbo and Nellie Skidmark and Aranea.png|Skidmark and Aranea Smoove Move and Joy.png|Smoove Move and Joy Chance and Delilah.jpg|Chance and Delilah Kayley and Garrett.jpg|Kayley and Garrett 9 and 7.png|9 and 7 6 and 10.png|6 and 10 5 and 12.png|5 and 12 8 and 15.png|8 and 15 14 and 11.jpg|14 and 11 Serena and Darien.jpg|Serena and Darien Luna and Artemis.jpg|Luna and Artemis Natalie and Fergie.jpg|Natalie and Fergie Hannah and Kossner.jpg|Hannah and Kossner Mepple and Mipple.jpg|Mepple and Mipple Zoey and Mark.jpg|Zoey and Mark Bloom and Sky Winx Club Season 6.jpg|Bloom and Sky Flora and Helia Winx Club Season 5.jpg|Flora and Helia Stella and Brandon.jpg|Stella and Brandon Musa and Riven Season 5.jpg|Musa and Riven Tecna and Timmy Winx Club Season 6.jpg|Tecna and Timmy Aisha and Nabu.jpg|Aisha and Nabu Aisha and Roy.jpg|Aisha and Roy Daphne and Thoren.jpg|Daphne and Thoren Clover and Blaine.jpg|Clover and Blaine Will and Matt.jpg|Will and Matt Cornelia and Caleb.jpg|Cornelia and Caleb Kim and Ron.jpg|Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable Sam and Freddie.jpg|Sam and Freddie Beck and Jade.jpg|Beck and Jade bugs-bunny-and-lola-bunny.jpg|Bugs Bunny and Lola Bunny Daffy Duck and Melissa Duck.jpg|Daffy Duck and Melissa Duck Porky Pig and Petunia Pig.jpg|Porky Pig and Petunia Pig Sylvester and Sylvia.png|Sylvester and Sylvia Tweety Bird and Awooga.png|Tweety Bird and Awooga Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse.jpg|Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse Donald Duck and Daisy Duck.jpg|Donald Duck and Daisy Duck Goofy and Sylvia.jpg|Goofy and Sylvia Marpole Oswald the Lucky Rabbit and Ortensia.jpg|Oswald the Lucky Rabbit and Ortensia Horace Horsecollar and Clarabelle Cow.png|Horace Horsecollar and Clarabelle Cow Pluto, Fifi and Dinah.jpg|Pluto, Fifi and Dinah Romeo and Juliet.jpg|Romeo and Juliet Shrek and Fiona.gif|Shrek and Fiona Donkey and Dragon.jpg|Donkey and Dragon Puss in Boots and Kitty Softpaws.jpg|Puss in Boots and Kitty Softpaws rock-a-doodle-disneyscreencaps.com-4523.jpg|Chanticleer and Goldie group14c.jpg|Yogi Bear and Cindy Bear Boo-Boo Bear & Princess Paw-Paw.png|link=Boo-Boo Bear and Princess Paw Paw Rodney Copperbottom and Cappy.png|Rodney Copperbottom and Cappy Fender Pinwheeler and Loretta Geargrinder.jpg|Fender Pinwheeler and Loretta Geargrinder Fred Jones and Daphne Blake.jpg|Fred Jones and Daphne Blake Johnny Bravo and Velma Dinkley.png|Johnny Bravo and Velma Dinkley Shaggy Rogers and Wendy Corduroy.png|Shaggy Rogers and Wendy Corduroy Sonamy_1.png|Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose Super_sonamy_by_asamy753-d63rrq9.png|Super Sonic the Hedgehog and Super Amy Rose Sonic and Sally.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog and Sally Acorn Super_sonic_and_sally_by_sonallyfan-d6k6sqq.jpg|Super Sonic the Hedgehog and Sally Acorn Tailsmo_by_nellythedge09-d4p6sof.jpg|Miles Tails Power and Cosmo the Seedrian Super_taismo_by_brittinroberts.jpg|Super Miles Tails Power and Blooming Cosmo Shadouge-vs-knuxouge_85040_1.jpg|Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat Super_shadouge_.jpg|Super Shadow the Hedgehog and Super Rouge the Bat A90cd891a4eaf1c884661fa45c2f3ff0.jpg|Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat De97f4301ba9a82914cde4fb48582553.png|Super Silver the Hedgehog and Burning Blaze the Cat Prince Thomas and Princess Lady.png|Prince Thomas and Princess Lady Edward and Emily.png|Edward and Emily Henry and Flora.png|Henry and Flora Gordon and Belle.png|Gordon and Belle James and Molly.png|James and Molly Percy and Rosie.png|Percy and Rosie the Seedrian Toby and Mavis.png|Toby and Mavis Duck and Princess Celestia.png|Duck and Princess Celestia Donald and Pip.png|Donald and Pip Douglas and Emma.png|Douglas and Emma Oliver and Annie.png|Oliver and Annie Toad and Clarabel.png|Toad and Clarabel Hiro and Princess Luna.png|Hiro and Princess Luna Victor and Zecora.png|Victor and Zecora Luke and Millie.png|Luke and Millie Connor and Caitlin.png|Connor and Caitlin BoCo and Daisy.png|BoCo and Daisy Timothy and Marion.png|Timothy and Marion Brian Griffin and Sylveon.png|Brian Griffin and Sylveon Umbreon and Espeon.jpg|Umbreon and Espeon Mordecai and Margaret.png|Mordecai and Margaret Rigby and Eileen.png|Rigby and Eileen Muscle Man and Starla.jpg|Muscle Man and Starla High Five Ghost and Celia.png|High Five Ghost and Celia Thomas (Nicolai) and CJ.png|Thomas (Nicolai) and CJ Manny and Ellie.jpg|Manny and Ellie Diego and Shira.jpg|Diego and Shira Peaches and Ethan.jpg|Peaches and Ethan Ichiruki-Kiss-Manipulation-ichigo-and-rukia-sun-and-moon-33093864-500-550.png|Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki Pongo and Perdita.jpg|Pongo and Perdita Roger and Anita Dearly.jpg|Roger and Anita Dearly Dipstick and Dottie.gif|Dipstick and Dottie Lady and the Tramp.jpg|Lady and the Tramp Scamp and Angel (Teenagers).png|Scamp and Angel Rolly and Danielle.png|Rolly and Danielle Tripod and Annette.png|Tripod and Annette Patch and Collette.png|Patch and Collette Tod and Vixey.png|Tod and Vixey Mavis and Jonathan.png|Mavis and Jonathan Mike Wazowski and Celia Mae.jpg|Mike Wazowski and Celia Mae Flint Lockwood and Sam Sparks.jpg|Flint Lockwood and Sam Sparks Steve and Barb.jpg|Steve and Barb Taiora1021.jpg|Tai and Sora Matt and Sora.jpg|Matt and Sora Tumblr_mvp68zieCz1st5shfo1_500.jpg|Izzy and Mimi T.K. and Kari.jpg|T.K. and Kari Ken and Yolei.jpg|Ken and Yolei Agumon_x_biyomon_by_starpichu12-d6d32x8.png|Agumon and Biyomon Feeling-in-my-mind3.gif|Gabumon and Biyomon Do_you_want_by_predalienmaster-d5d41bq.jpg|Tentomon and Palmon Patamon_and_gatomon.png|Patamon and Gatomon tumblr_l9gw8zOQ3e1qdtdqeo1_500.jpg|Takato and Jeri rika_x_ryo_by_artistgirly007.jpg|Ryo and Rika renaimp__nap_time_by_soulharlequin15-d4rrd41.jpg|Impmon and Renamon Bazaar0004.jpg|Koji and Zoe digimon_frontier__all_digidestined_by_3d4d-d6i40cx.png|Katsuharu and Chiaki lobomon-x-kazemon-the-kozumi-club-32826695-564-230.png|Lobomon and Kazemon thanks_for_so_many_by_rika195.jpg|Mercurymon and Ranamon IkutoChika.jpg|Keenan and Kristy akari_and_taiki_by_capturepics-d50eost.jpg|Mikey and Angie 20.jpg|Christopher and Nene dgmn___yuu_and_airu__s_first_date_by_jakeyblacksoul-d4g9l15.png|Ewan and Airu untitled_drawing_by_ska1301-d6o3hfj.png|Shoutmon and Lunamon The_kiss_of_welcome.jpg|Beelzemon and Mervamon 12331869_175327572821950_202406813_n.jpg|Tai and Meiko Thomas and Nakoma.png|Thomas and Nakoma Esmeralda and Phoebus.jpg|Esmeralda and Phoebus Quasimodo and Madellaine.jpg|Quasimodo and Madellaine Chuck E. Cheese and Helen Henny.png|Chuck E. Cheese and Helen Henny Yao, Mei, Ling, Ting Ting, Chien Po and Su.jpg|Yao, Mei, Ling, Ting Ting, Chien Po and Su Po and Song.jpg|Po and Song Peng and Lian.jpg|Peng and Lian Tarzan and Jane.jpg|Tarzan and Jane Kenai and Nita.jpg|Kenai and Nita Mowgli and Shanti.jpg|Mowgli and Shanti Anastasia and Dimitri.jpg|Anastasia and Dimitri Rex and Elsa.jpg|Rex and Elsa Dr. Delbert Doppler and Captain Amelia.jpg|Dr. Delbert Doppler and Captain Amelia Jim Hawkins and Kate Blake.jpg|Jim Hawkins and Kate Blake Fievel and Cholena.jpg|Fievel Mousekewitz and Cholena Nellie Brie and Reed Daley.png|Nellie Brie and Reed Daley Timothy Brisby and Jenny McBride.jpg|Timothy Brisby and Jenny McBride Ed and Buttercup.png|Ed and Buttercup Edd and Bubbles.png|Edd and Bubbles Eddy and Blossom.png|Eddy and Blossom Whfify and Fifi.png|Whiffle and Fifi la Fume Discord (Draconsequus) and Queen Chrysalis.jpg|Discord (Draconsequus) and Queen Chrysalis King Sombra and Nightmare Moon.jpg|King Sombra and Nightmare Moon oh_ash__by_riadorana-d83vtn0.png|Ash with his girlfriends rocketshipping.jpg|Jessie and James buneary_se_despide_by_todarelli-d54d78f.png|Pikachu and Buneary Greninja_by_kicktyan-d7et5go.jpg|Greninja and Braixen Larry the Cucumber and Petunia Rhubarb.jpg|Larry the Cucumber and Petunia Rhubarb Beauty and the Beet.jpg|Mirabelle and Finnigan J. Beet Sinbad and Marina.jpg|Sinbad and Marina Rover and Daisy.jpg|Rover and Daisy Owl and Hen.png|Owl and Hen William and Angelica.jpg|William and Angelica Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-9134.jpg|Wallace and Lady Tottington Gromit and Fluffles.jpg|Gromit and Fluffles SpongeBob SquarePants and Sandy Cheeks.jpg|SpongeBob SquarePants and Sandy Cheeks Gary the Snail and Snellie the Snail.png|Gary the Snail and Snellie the Snail Patrick Star and Princess Mindy.png|Patrick Star and Princess Mindy Squidward Tentacles and Squilvia.jpg|Squidward Tentacles and Squilvia Mr. Krabs and Mrs. Puff.jpg|Mr. Krabs and Mrs. Puff Plankton and Karen.PNG|Plankton and Karen The-Magic-Roundabout-001.jpg|Brian and Ermintrude Princess-goblin-3.png|Princess Irene and Curdie Fifi Fox and Buddy Bear.jpg|Fifi Fox and Buddy Bear Hugo and Rita.jpg|Hugo and Rita Kuzco and Malina.jpg|Kuzco and Malina Kronk and Miss Birdwell.jpg|Kronk and Miss Birdwell Papi and Chloe.jpg|Papi and Chloe Stitch and Angel.jpg|Stitch (Experiment 626) and Angel (Experiment 624) The Grinch and Martha May Whovier.jpg|The Grinch and Martha May Whovier Jean-Tom and Mewsette.jpg|Jean-Tom and Mewsette Bog King and Marianne.png|Bog King and Marianne Sunny and Dawn.jpg|Sunny and Dawn Mr. Centipede and MIss Spider.jpg|Mr. Centipede and MIss Spider Boog and Ursa.jpg|Boog and Ursa Elliot and Giselle.jpg|Elliot and Giselle tino tonitini and sunset shimmer.jpg|Tino Tonitini and Sunset Shimmer Tom Thumb (Prince Horace) and Thumbelina (Princess Maya).jpg|Tom Thumb (Prince Horace) and Thumbelina (Princess Maya) Thumbelina and Cornelius.jpg|Thumbelina and Cornelius Anastasia Tremaine and the Baker.jpg|Anastasia Tremaine and the Baker Drizella and Kay.png|Drizella Tremaine and Sir Kay Dan-and-runo.jpg|Dan and Runo Hazel_and_Primrose.jpg|Hazel and Primrose Campion_and_Blackberry.jpg|Campion and Blackberry Bigwig_and_Spartina.png|Bigwig and Spartina Clover_and_Hawkbit.JPG|Hawkbit and Clover MossAndHeather.jpg|Moss and Heather Kehaar_and_Gluk.png|Kehaar and Gluk Harry and Ginny.jpg|Harry and Ginny Zoe Trent and Digby.png|Zoe Trent and Digby Pepper Clark and Captain Cuddles.png|Pepper Clark and Captain Cuddles bongo08thumb.jpg|Bongo and Lulubelle|link=Bongo and Lulubelle|linktext=Bongo and Lulubelle Doraemonflowersharmee.jpg|Doraemon and Shami|link=Doraemon and Shami|linktext=Doraemon and Shami Shido and Tohka 2.jpg|Shido and Tohka PicsArt_1442079864682.jpg|Emerl & Xion Screen Shot 2015-11-10 at 8.35.25 PM.png|Little Nemo and Princess Camille Sonic_and_Nancy.png|Sonic the Hedgehog and Nancy the Hedgehog Future_June_hugging_Future_Kutal.png|June the Cat and Kutal Jak_and_Ryuko_kissing.png|Jak and Ryuko Matoi Max and Roxanne.png|Max and Roxanne Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie.png|Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie Nick and Judy.jpeg|Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde Surly-and-Andie.jpg|Surly and Andie Hunter and Colleen.jpg|Hunter and Colleen Z and Princess Bala.jpeg|Z and Bala Raphael and Mona Lisa.jpg|Raphael and Mona Lisa Kaizuka-Inaho-Kisses-Asseylum-Vers-Allusia.jpg|Inaho Kaizuka and Asseylum Vers Allusia Cody_and_Penny_love_together.png|Cody and Penny JackLovesAshi.jpg|Jack and Ashi Jazzi_kisses_Custard.jpg|Custard and Jazzi (from The Save-Ums) IMG_0037.JPG|Mochizuki Touya and six of his wives Kanera-2.png|Kanan Jarrus and Hera Syndulla (Star Wars: Rebels) Branch and Poppy.jpg|Branch and Poppy Marco Polo and Shi La Won.JPG|Marco Polo and Shi La Won chris_and_aviva_by_uranimated18-db053al.jpg|Chris Kratt and Aviva Corcovado Ace and Cruz Ramirez.JPG|Ace and Cruz Ramirez Young at heart fievel x olivia fievia by purplebeauty97-d98yrih.png|Fievel Mousekewitz and Olivia Flaversham Derek Price and Princess Isabel.JPG|Derek Price and Princess Isabel Max TennysonxDizzy.jpg|Max Tennyson and Dizzy Jeremy the crow and Starlight Glimmer as love interests.JPG|Jeremy the crow and Starlight Glimmer 6d0171839cfdf1ea293291aa120f77f5.png|Timothy And Yoko bandicam 2018-10-02 19-28-00-378.jpg|Daniel And Katerina shaggy_and_lita_by_a_sunset_lake_by_tr3forever-d52edwk.jpg|Shaggy Rogers and Lita Kino Bambi-and-Faline-disney-couples-8487644-691-480.jpg|Bambi And Faline marie_and_oliver_valentine_by_kitsune257-d8hyj33.png|Oliver and Marie bandicam 2018-11-15 19-55-54-789.jpg|Thumper and Anais peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-3433.jpg|Peter Pan and Wendy Darling John&Izzy-Battle_for_the_Book01.png|John Darling and Izzy Michael and Vanellope von Schweetz.png|Michael Darling and Vanellope von Schweetz Rollo_and_Bev_Love.png|Rollo & Beverly *Rarity and Spike (from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Big McIntosh and Sugar Belle (from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry (from My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Alex and Gia (from Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) *Melman and Gloria *Skipper and Kitka *Private and Cupid *King Julien and Sonya (from Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) *Kowalski and Eva (from Penguins of Madagascar: The Movie (2014)) *Kowalski and Doris (from The Penguins of Madagascar TV series) *Shining Armor and Princess Cadance (from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Sunburst and Starlight Glimmer (from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Starlight Glimmer and Mirage the Illusionist (from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Starlight Glimmer and Mirage the Illusionist (from My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Sci-Twi and Timber Spruce (from My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Legend of Everfree) *Irwin and Leonette (from the Jungle King) *Lightning McQueen and Sally Carrera (from Cars) *Mater and Holley Shiftwell (from Cars 2) *Ramone and Flo (from Cars) *Dusty Crophopper and Ishani (from Planes) *El Chupacabra and Rochelle (from Planes) *Wheely and Bella (from Wheely (2018)) *Albert and Maisie (from Albert (Nickelodeon 2016 TV Movie)) *Humphrey and Kate (from Alpha and Omega) *Garth and Lilly (from Alpha and Omega) *Belle and Beast/Prince Adam (from Beauty and the Beast) *Xiro and Kairel *Ariel and Prince Eric (from The Little Mermaid) *Charlie Brown and Emma the little red-haired girl (from Peanuts) *Jankenman and Aikko *Yuri and Bongo *Princess Emeraude and Zagato *Sakura Avalon and Li Showron *Madison Taylor and Kurogane D. Flowright *Nikki Mills and Fai D. Flowright *Hikaru and Lantis *Umi and Clef *Fuu and Ferio *Ascot and Caldina *Chelsea Rubyheart and J.H. Kumamoto *Andrea Aquamarine and Matthew Tenson *Terisa Cloverlime and Kolby Marker *Christina Pinkflower and Johnny Williams *Elizabeth Marigold and Ken Turnbull *Lola Amethyst and Franklin Seong *Mario and Princess Peach (from Super Mario Brothers) *Luigi and Princess Daisy (from Super Mario Brothers) *Blue Toad and Toadette (from Super Mario Brothers) *Yellow Toad and Turquoise Toadette (from Super Mario Brothers) *Purple Toad and Red Toadette (from Super Mario Brothers) *Yoshi and Rosalina (from Super Mario Brothers) *Wario and Princess Shokora (from Super Mario Brothers and Wario Land) *Waluigi and Pauline (from Super Mario Brothers) *Nabbit and Noki (from Super Mario Brothers) *Toad and Green Sprixie Princess (from Super Mario Brothers) *Green Toad and Yellow Sprixie Princess (from Super Mario Brothers) *Donkey Kong and Candy Kong (from Super Mario Brothers and Donkey Kong Country) *Diddy Kong and Dixe Kong (from Super Mario Brothers and Donkey Kong Country) *Sirius and Malta *Guren and Beni *Aladdin and Princess Jasmine (from Aladdin) *Simba and Nala (from The Lion King) *Kiara and Kovu (from The Lion King 2) *Mufasa and Sarabi (from The Lion King) *Kuzco and Malina (from The Emperor's New School) *Pig Pen and Patty (from Penauts) *Shermy and Violet *Link and Princess Zelda (from The Legend of Zelda) *Marth and Caedac (from Fire Emblem) *Roy and Tiki (from Fire Emblem) *Chrom and Sumia (from Fire Emblem: Awakening) *Robin (Fire Emblem) and Lana (Hyrule Warriors) *Princess Odette and Prince Derek (from The Swan Princess) *Pocahontas and John Rolfe (from Pocahontas) *Phoebus and Esmeralda (from the Hunchback Of Notre Dam) *Hercules and Megara *Mulan and Li Shang *Tarzan and Jane *Taran and Princess Eilonwy *Toad and Toadette (from Super Mario Brothers) *Yoshi and Birdo (from Super Mario Brothers) *Tod and Vixey *Flik and Princess Atta *Pit and Viridi (from Kid Icarus: Uprising) *Lucy Van Pelt and Shroeder *Linus Van Pelt and Sally Brown *Snoopy and Fifi *Handy Smurf and Marina the Mermaid (from The Smurfs 1981-1989 TV series) *Grouchy Smurf and Vexy (from The Smurfs 2) *Hefty Smurf and Smurfette (from Smurfs: The Lost Village) *Papa Smurf and SmurfWillow (from Smurfs: The Lost Village) *Mike Wasowski and Celia *Buzz Lightyear and Jessie (from Toy Story 3) *Woody and Bo-Peep (from Toy Story) *Marlin and Coral *Marlin and Dory (from Finding Nemo and Finding Dory) *Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible and Helen Parr/ElastiGirl *Alfredo Linguini and Colette Tatou *WALL-E and EVE (from WALL-E) *Carl Fredericksen and Ellie Fredericksen (from Up) *King Fergus and Queen Elinor *Bloom and Sky (from Winx Club) *Stella and Brandon (from Winx Club) *Flora and Helia (from Winx Club) *Musa and Riven (from Winx Club) *Tecna and Timmy (from Winx Club) *Layla and Nabu (from Winx Club) * Daphne and Thoren (from Winx Club) * Will Vandom and Matt Olsen (from W.I.T.C.H.) * Cornelia Hale and Caleb (from W.I.T.C.H.) * Zoey Hanson and Mark (from Mew Mew Power) * Serena/Sailor Moon and Darien/Tuxedo Mask (from Sailor Moon) * Luna and Artemis (from Sailor Moon) * Natalie Blackstone and Fergie (from Pretty Cure) * Hannah Whitehouse and Kossner (from Pretty Cure) * Mepple and Mipple (from Pretty Cure) * Clover and Blaine (from Totally Spies) * Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson (from iCarly) * Jade West and Beck Oliver (from Victorious) *Chet and Burn (from Turbo) *Fix-It Felix, Jr. and Sergeant Calhoun (from Wreck-It Ralph) *Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head (from Toy Story 2) *The Prince and Snow White *Prince Charming and Cinderella *Prince Phillip and Princess Aurora *Robin and Starfire (from Teen Titans) *Hazel and Primrose *Campion and Blackberry *Bigwig and Spartina *Hawkbit and Clover *Moss and Heather *Hickory and Marigold *Kehaar and Gluk *Lady and Tramp *Scamp and Angel *Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley *Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger *Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse (from Disney) *Donald Duck and Daisy Duck (from Disney) *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit and Ortensia (from Disney) *Gru and Lucy *Goku and Chi-Chi (from Dragon Ball) *Vegeta and Bulma (from Dragon Ball) *Krillin and Android 18 (from Dragon Ball) *Gohan and Videl (from Dragon Ball) *Tarble and Gure (from Dragon Ball) *Pazu and Princess Sheeta *Tombo and Kiki *Ashitaka and San *Haku and Chihiro *Spirit and Rain *Shrek and Princess Fiona (from Shrek) *Donkey and Dragon (from Shrek) *Moses and Tzipporah *Joseph and Asenath *Sinbad and Marina *Melman and Gloria *Zuba and Florrie *Mumble and Gloria *Jack Skellington and Sally (from The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Flint Lockwood and Sam Sparks (from Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs) *Tim Lockwood and Fran Lockwood (from Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs) *Balto and Jenna *Otis and Daisy *Rover Dangerfield and Daisy *Z and Bala *Manny and Ellie *Diego and Shira *Milo Thatch and Kida Nedakh *Dr. Doppler and Captain Amelia *Bambi and Faline *Pongo and Perdita *Prince Naveen and Princess Tiana *Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz (from Star Vs The Forces Of Evil) *Danny and Sawyer (from Cats Don't Dance) *Quasimodo and Madellaine (from The Hunchback of Notre Dam 2) *Dimitri and Anastasia *Chanticleer and Goldie (from Rock-a-Doodle) *Goofy and Sylvia Marpole (from An Extremely Goofy Movie) *Charlie Barkin and Sasha La Fleur *Margo Gru and Antonio Perez *Aladar and Neera *Rocky and Ginger (from Chicken Run) *Flynn Rider and Rapunzel *Gwen and Trent (from Total Drama) *Lindsay and Tyler (from Total Drama) *Leshawna and Harold (from Total Drama) *Duncan and Courtney (from Total Drama) *Owen and Izzy (from Total Drama) *Geoff and Bridgette (from Total Drama) *Cody and Sierra (from Total Drama) *Zoey and Mike (from Total Drama) *Sam and Dakota (from Total Drama) *Oscar and Angie *Stripes and Sandy *Kenai and Nita *Bernard and Bianca *Thomas O'Malley and Duchess *Wallace and Lady Tottington (from Wallace and Gromit The Curse of The Were-Rabbit) *Blu and Jewel (from Rio) *Cale Tucker and Akima Kunimoto *Boog and Ursa *Elliot and Giselle *Talon and Maggie *Rex and Fly *Robotboy and Robotgirl (from Robotboy) *Tommy Turnbull and Lola Mbola (from Robotboy) *Timmy Turner and Trixie Tang (from Fairy OddParents) *Little Bear and Emily (from Little Bear) *Frosty the Snowman and Crystal *Norbert and Treeflower (from The Angry Beavers) *Brick and Blossom (from The Powerpuff Girls) *Boomer and Bubbles (from The Powerpuff Girls) *Butch and Buttercup (from The Powerpuff Girls) *Bull and Bunny (from The Powerpuff Girls and Powerpuff Girls Fanfiction) *Blitz and Bell (from The Powerpuff Girls and Powerpuff Girls Fanfiction) *Barrel and Bullet (from The Powerpuff Girls and Powerpuff Girls Fanfiction) *Blaze and Bloom (from The Powerpuff Girls and Powerpuff Girls Fanfiction) *Blaster and Bolt (from The Powerpuff Girls and Powerpuff Girls Fanfiction) *Bliss and Breezie (from The Powerpuff Girls and Powerpuff Girls Fanfiction) *Buzzie and Berry (from The Powerpuff Girls and Powerpuff Girls Fanfiction) *Blanc and Barasia (from The Powerpuff Girls and Powerpuff Girls Fanfiction) *Bill and Burpy (from The Powerpuff Girls and Powerpuff Girls Fanfiction) *Cosmo and Wanda (from Fairy OddParents) *Mr. Turner and Mrs. Turner (from Fairy OddParents) *Jorgan Von Strangle and Tooth Fairy (from Fairy OddParents) *Itchy Ithciford and Winnifred Bessimay "Bess" de Winkerville *Adventure and Fantasy *Peaches and Ethan *Fred Jones and Daphne Blake (from Scooby-Doo) *Bugs Bunny and Lola Bunny *Daffy Duck and Tina Russo *Rango and Beans (from Rango) *Prince Cornelius and Thumbelina *Robert Phillip and Giselle *Prince Edward and Nancy Tremaine *Kristoff and Princess Anna (from Frozen) *Charles and Angie *Broadway and Angela (from Gargoyles) *Timon and Tatiana *Scrooge McDuck and Goldie O'Gilt/Glittering Goldie *Darkwing Duck/Drake Mallard and Morgana Mawcawber *Hunter and Colleen *Boris and Stella *Gumby and Tara *Puss in Boots and Kitty Softpaws *Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable *Finn the Human and Princess Bubblegum *Jake the Dog and Lady Rainicorn *Cinnamon Bun and Flame Princess *Korra and Mako *Rodney Copperbottom and Cappy *Fender Pinwheeler and Loretta Geargrinder *Chicken Little and Abby Mallard *Homer and Marge Simpson (from The Simpsons) *Gromit and Fluffles *SpongeBob SquarePants and Sandy Cheeks *Larry the Cucumber and Petunia Rhubarb *Tom Sawyer and Becky Thatcher *Pico the Woodworm and Princess Marilyn *Buster and Babs Bunny *Mermando and Mabel Pines *Rex and Elsa *Steve and Barb *Reggie and Jenny (Free Birds) *Patchi and Juniper (Walking with Dinosaurs 3D) *Surly and Andie (The Nut Job) *Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde (from Zootopia) *Tye and Kyyaa Broderick *T.C. the steam Trolley and Hugs *Jaden Yuki and Alexis Rhodes (from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX) *Draculaura and Clawd Wolf (from Monster High) *Cleo de Nile and Deuce Gorgon (from Monster High) *Lagoona Blue and Gil Webber (from Monster High) *Ghoulia Yelps and "Slow Moe" Deadowith (from Monster High) *Abbey Bominable and Heath Burns (from Monster High) *Marty McFly and Jennifer Parker *Doc Emmett Brown and Clara Clayton *Jesse Greenwood and Nadine (from Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home) *Brand Walsh and Andy Carmichael (from The Goonies) *Littlefoot and Ali *Dodger and Rita *Tito and Georgette *Richie Cunningham and Lori Beth Allen-Cunningham (from Happy Days) *Muriel and Eustace Bagge *Tigatron and Airazor *Silverbolt and Blackarachnia *Hiccup and Astrid *Stoick the Vast and Valka *Kerchak and Kala *Harvey and Winnie (from Planes: Fire and Rescue) *Princess Irene and Curdie *Finnegan J. Beet III and Mirabelle (from VeggieTales: Beauty and the Beet) *Peter Griffin and Lois Griffin *Mak/Tuesday and Kiki (from The Wild Life/Robinson Crusoe) *Ash Ketchum and Serena *Jessie and James *Ash's Pikachu and Dawn's Buneary *Ash's Greninja and Serena's Braixen *Lucario and Lopuuny *Kirito and Asuna (Sword Art Onine) *Branch and Poppy (from Trolls) *Yogi Bear and Cindy Bear *Skye Nakaiye and Julie Woo (from The Puzzle Place) *Dean McCoppin and Annie Hughes *Tai and Sora (from between after Digimon Adventure and before Digimon Adventure 02) *Izzy and Mimi (from Digimon Adventure 02) *Matt and Sora (from Digimon Adventure 02) *T.K. and Kari (from Digimon Adventure 02) *Ken and Yolei (from Digimon Adventure 02) *Takato and Jeri (from Digimon Tamers) *Ryo and Rika (from Digimon Tamers) *Koji and Zoe (from Digimon Frontier) *Katsuharu and Chiaki (from Digimon Frontier) *Keenan and Kristy (from Digimon Data Squad) *Mikey and Angie (from Digimon Fusion) *Christopher and Nene (from Digimon Fusion) *Ewan and Airu (from Digimon Fusion) *Tai and Meiko (from Digimon Adventure tri.) *Agumon and Biyomon (from between after Digimon Adventure and before Digimon Adventure 02) *Gabumon and Biyomon (from Digimon Adventure 02) *Tentomon and Palmon (from Digimon Adventure 02) *Patamon and Gatomon (from Digimon Adventure 02) *Cyberdramon and Renamon (from Digimon Tamers) *Impmon and Renamon (from Digimon Tamers) *Lobomon and Kazemon (from Digimon Frontier) *Mercurymon and Ranamon (from Digimon Frontier) *Shoutmon and Lunamon (from Digimon Fusion) *Beelzemon and Mervamon (from Digimon Fusion) *Agumon and Meicoomon (from Digimon Adventure tri.) *Ichigo and Rukia (from Bleach) *Chuck E. Cheese and Helen Henny (from Chuck E Cheese) *Penny Proud and Fifteen Cent *Hugo and Rita (from Hugo the Movie Star) *Cindy and Phillippe *Fifi Fox and Buddy Bear *Brian and Ermintrude *Black Beauty and Ginger *Kimba and Raiya (from Kimba The White Lion/Jungle Emperor) *Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga *Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno *Rock Lee and Tenten. *Sai and Ino Yamanaka *Shikamaru Nara and Temari *Choji Akimichi and Karui *Tino Tonitini and Tasha *Lor McQuarrie and Thomspon Overman *Anastasia Tremaine and The Baker *Louie and Cecilia (from We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story) *Jak and Keira *Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose *Sonic the Hedgehog and Sally Acorn *Miles Tails Power and Cosmo the Seedrian *Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat *Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat *Dan and Runo *Shido and Tohka (from Date A Live) *April O'Neil and Casey Jones *Speckles and Blue-Eyes *Top Cat and Trixie (from Top Cat: The Movie) *Inaho Kaizuka and Asseylum Vers Allusia (Aldnoah.Zero) *Dre Parker and Mei Ying (from The Karate Kid) *Samurai Jack and Ashi *Custard and Jazzi (from The Save-Ums) *Hanazuki and Kiyoshi (from Hanazuki: Full of Treasures) *Hanazuki and Kiazuki (from Hanazuki: Full of Treasures) *Hanazuki and Maroshi (from Hanazuki: Full of Treasures) *Kiyoshi and Maroshi (from Hanazuki: Full of Treasures) *Kiazuki and Kiyoshi (from Hanazuki: Full of Treasures) *Maroshi and Kiazuki (from Hanazuki: Full of Treasures) *Kanan Jarrus and Hera Syndulla (Star Wars: Rebels) *Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet *Marco Polo and Shi La Won (Travels of the Young Marco Polo) *Chris Kratt and Aviva Corcovado (Wild Kratts) *Garnet (Steven Universe) Fanmade Couples *Alex and Leonette *Bowser and Mistress 9 *Vitaly and Gia *Stefano and Ling *Mad Mod and Jade (from Bratz) *Thomas the Tank Engine and Twilight Sparkle (in Stuington and Hiatt Grey's Series) *Toby the Tram Engine and Applejack (in Stuington and Hiatt Grey's Series) *Henry the Green Engine and Fluttershy (in Hiatt Grey's Series) *Edward the Blue Engine and Fluttershy (In Stuington's Series) *Percy the Small Green Engine and Pinkie Pie (in Stuington and Hiatt Grey's Series) *James the Red Engine and Rarity (in Stuington's Series) *Gordon the Big Blue Engine and Rainbow Dash (in Stuington and Hiatt Grey's Series) *Victor the Cuban Narrow Gauge Tank Engine and Zecora (in Stuington and Hiatt Grey's Series) *Hiro the Japanese Engine and Princess Luna (in Stuington and Hiatt Grey's Series) *Tino Tonitini and Sunset Shimmer (in Tino's Adventures series) *Lor McQuarrie and Danny Fenton *Carver René Descartes and Annie *Tish Katsufrakis and Owen Lam *Devious Diesel and Trixie (in Stuington and Hiatt Grey's Series) *Duck the Great Western Engine and Princess Celestia *Discord and Queen Chrysalis (in Hiatt Grey's Series) * King Sombra and Nightmare Moon *Discord and Catrina *Discord and Fluttershy *Trixie and Prince Blueblood *Mumfie and Sunset Shimmer (Pony) *Leo Lionheart and Aurora Rose *Benny the Beast and Sunlight *Dagnino and Teresa *Bagheera and Panthy *Charizard and Palutena *Winnie the Pooh and Darby *Tigger and Bruma *Claw and Queen Eliza *King Samson and Queen Jaina *Johnny the Lion and Daphne the Lioness *Henry Stone & June Berry *Earl Simpson & Tamiko Yao *Timon and Marlene *Deathwing and Maleficent *Ichy and Gilda *Ed and Alex *Pterano and Etta *Double D and Clover *Eddy and Sam *Emerl and Xion (for Team Robot's First Adventure Begins and Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1) *Gmerl and Sci-Twi (for Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1) **Gmerl and Danielle Fenton (for only G-Merl's Eternal Quest and Tino and Sunset Shimmer Chronicles: Legend of the Golden Keyblades) *Philmac & Zoe Batheart13 *Shaggy Rogers & Lita *N.A.N.O. & XJ-4 *Jeffrey Dragonheart & Aqua *Rancis Fluggerbutter and Vanellope von Schweetz *Wolfgang and Aleu *Kopa and Vitani *Whizzer and Wilma (The Flight Before Christmas) *Mermando and Melody *Barney the Dinosaur and Joy (Inside Out) *Big Bird and Prairie Dawn *Ernie and Sofia the First *Bert and Doc McStuffins *Lightning Thunder & Blue Meadow *Alain and Juniper Montage *Theo/Turbo and Nellie *Smoove Move and Joy *Skidmark and Aranea *Kuzco (in his llama form) and Twilight Sparkle (in her alicorn form) (from The Emperor's New Groove and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie (from Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Wild West) *Radar and Cruz Ramirez (from Police Patrol/Bold Eagles and Cars 3) *José Carioca and Captain Celaeno (since they are both parrots) *Mr. and Mrs. Fizz *Whiffle and Fifi Le Fume *Button Mash and Sweetie Belle *Brian and Serena's Sylveon *Aleu and Tiger *Melody and Cody *Princess Merida and Wreck-It Ralph *Toiletnator and Meg Griffin *Boo-Boo Bear and Princess Paw-Paw *Benjamin the Elephant and Mrs. Jumbo *Tummi Gummi and Butterbear *Ariel and Mushu *Elsa and the Grinch *Elsa the Snow Queen and Jack Frost *Elsa and Mushu *Kodi and Dusty (From Balto 3: Wings of Change) *Lune and Vitani (From Jungle Emperor Leo and Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Sonic the Hedgehog and Nancy the Hedgehog (from Sonic Storm Adventures series) *Treyhuey and Tooth Fairy *June the Cat and Kutal (from Sonic goes to Shinzo as a love-hate relationship, but really love each other from Sonic Storm Adventures: Next Generations series) *Jak and Ryuko Matoi (from Sonic Storm Adventures of Kill la Kill) *Ryan F-Freeman and Meg Griffin(from Crash's Adventure Series) *Prince Can and Princess Graciella (from Crash's Adventure Series) *Yankee Irving and Riley Andersen *Slaine Troyard and Cami Stein (from Cami's Adventures series) *Edward The Blue Engine And Sunset Shimmer (in Mustang Fan's series) *Oliver The Great Western Engine And Lyra Heartstrings (in Mustang Fan's series) *Toad The Brakevan And Bon Bon (in Mustang Fan's series) *Donald And Indigo Zap (in Mustang Fan's series) *Douglas And Lemon Zest (in Mustang Fan's series) *Bill And Sour Sweet (In Mustang Fan's series) *Ben And Sunny Flare (In Mustang Fan's series) *Clembot and Jenny Wakeman *Ash Ketchum and Misty *Ash Ketchum and May *Ash Ketchum and Dawn *Ash Ketchum and Iris *Ash Ketchum and Serena *Pharaoh Atem and Temple (from Cami's Adventures series and A Legendshipping Story) *Fievel Mousekewitz and Olivia Flaversham *Ace and Cruz Ramirez *Derek Price and Princess Isabel *Max Tennyson Reboot and Dizzy Bob the Builder *Jeremy the crow and Starlight Glimmer *Robotboy and Katie Jones *Negi Springfield and Nodoka Miyazaki *Liam and Nodoka (from Liam's adventures with Yo-Kai Watch) *Codylight Sparkle and Conaria Lacey *Hogarth Hughes and Jane Darling Category:Disney characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Duos Category:In-Love Characters Category:Groups